Monkeys Are Doctors Too
by straw honey
Summary: Nami wanders around late at night looking for her captain, what happens next is totally unexpected. Sweet and Smutty. One Shot. LuffyxNami


Monkeys Are Doctors Too

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: do not read unless you are a mature teen or adult, this has adult sexual content rated M for mature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tossing and turning in sleep she forced her eyes open. Gasping, sweat was running down her face, she was breathing raggedly. She was petrified. She sat up on her bed, the moonlight illuminating the dimly lit room. She shook her head, taking a look at her mark. She no longer carried that curse, why was she fazed now? Her thoughts wandered from her horrifying nightmare, to the man who had saved her from it all.

The stupid rubber boy was her hero. The one who had taken her out of the darkness that she had lived most of her life. She worked like a slave desperately trying to free her village, doing whatever she could to get back all she had left. She had even betrayed the good natured rubber boy in order to free her people from that devil Arlong. She felt her heart break when he had lied to her, never intending to keep his end of the bargain. She lost everything in a blink of an eye, everyone she ever loved went to be slaughtered for her sake. She felt void of any hope, she wanted to kill herself, ending the pain. When she was about to complete the task that same captain stopped her. He had fought for her not knowing her or her story, he just did. He had vanquished her demon and had destroyed the hell she had lived.

He had given her another chance at life, when she had none. She had betrayed him, and he had forgiven her. When all seemed lost he gave her hope. She loved him.

Ever since then she tried to hide it, but the thought of him kept on invading her mind. She thought of him every time she had a bad dream, she thought of him every time she was in danger, she thought about him for just about anything.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the comical image of his grin. Some tears coming to her eyes. She would start crying knowing that her love would never be reciprocated. She cried long and hard, she did this every time she thought of him when she was alone.

Though today was different, thoughts of their journey together flooded her mind: when she was sick, when she was kidnapped, when she was in danger, every time Luffy saved her. She cried again, "he just cares about his nakama thats all," she thought solemnly, once again the painful feeling in her chest came back. Her heart beat faster and faster, she got to her feet and stopped crying. Her eyes were still red but she no longer cared. She only knew one thing, and that was to find Luffy and tell him the truth.

She slipped out of her door the cold air instantly hitting her face. Storm clouds were looming over head, and light rain was gently pecking her face. She took a step outside smelling the sea air. She could do this without a care in the world because of her captain. She involuntarily closed her eyes and smiled a wide toothy grin. She had so much to tell him, it was now or never.

She made her way to the men's quarter careful as not wake anybody up. She slowly opened the door and peered into the messy room. Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Lu- … where is Luffy? she was completely puzzled. She stepped into the poorly kept room, she looked around but the captain was nowhere to be found. She was slightly pissed off, but she was going to continue her search for him anyway.

She then walked on top of the deck. Where could he be? she angrily thought to herself. She made her way up to the front of the vessel. She looked around, the captain was nowhere to be found. At this point Nami was pretty pissed off, she was working up the courage to confess to him, and he was nowhere to be seen. She then very bitterly started climbing up the mast towards the crows nest. She opened the hatch to find a sleeping Zoro but no Luffy. She wasn't pissed, she was furious. She looked around everywhere she thought he could possibly be.

She checked everywhere, the sick bay, the kitchen, the aquarium, the library, Usopp's Factory, Frankie's Workshop. The stupid rubber captain was nowhere to be found. At this point it was starting to rain hard, and it seemed like the winds were picking up. She was about to give up on her search when she noticed a light come on inside the kitchen.

She had wandered around for him for what seemed like hours, she had no sympathy for what was coming for him. She stomped her way over to the kitchen right before she opened the door she was huffing with anger, _who does he think he is! I had to look around for him the whole night and now I am soaking wet! I am not going to give him any mercy!_ When she pushed open the door, she was about yell at him in anger, but her angry scowl quickly turned into a dark red blush. She turned her head away. "LUFFY!" She yelled her head still turned to the side. The young man turned from the fridge and calmly walked towards her, not sure as to why she was up. She tried to turn towards him, but again she turned away with slightly redder checks.

"Nami, why are you up so late?" the young man questioned, he tried to look at her eyes, but the bangs of her hair covered them from sight.

"Why are you half naked?" She yelled, anger starting to well up inside her once again.

"Oh, I took a shower and decided to get a snack" the young captain stated innocently.

_Luffy taking a shower!_ she figured there must be something wrong, turning towards the captain this time.

"Why are your cheeks red, are you sick?" he inquired. He reached out both of his hands cupping her delicate cheeks, at this she turned ripe as a tomato. "You really do look sick, I better take you to Chopper!" the young man concluded.

"Wait! Stop!" the orange haired navigator attempted to scream through her heavy blush. Before she could attest, he picked her off her feet carrying her bridal style. Her body rubbing up against Luffy's perfect abs made her melt. She couldn't think anymore, she wanted to tell him she wasn't sick, but she couldn't find any words to say. She just loved being in his arms knowing that he would take care of her. He carried her into the sick bay.

The room was dark but he knew it well enough to place her gently down on the infirmary bed. He whispered in a low voice, "I am going to take care of you". She felt fire run through her whole body 'he's always so sweet' the navigator thought to herself. He looked around for the lamp but couldn't find it, he shrugged, using the light from the kitchen he searched Chopper's desk and found Sanji's lighter as well as some scented candles. He walked around the small room placing the candles around the room lighting them, the little candles giving off a light glow in the once dark room. _Does he know how sexy this is?_ She was completely confused, someone like Luffy couldn't have figured this out by himself. Once all the candles were lit, he placed the lighter on the desk, walking past the girl closing the door. It was completely silent. After sometime had passed from looking at each other, Luffy brought up a chair and sat down right next to her.

"Luffy …" she tried to mutter, but Luffy quickly cut her off by putting a finger to her lips, he then took off his straw hat placing it on top of her stomach.

"It's okay Nami, I will stay up with you. Besides I don't want to wake up Chopper!" the young man exclaimed looking down on her with a heart warming grin. He then placed a hand to her forward, his grin completely faded, "Nami your so hot!" Luffy exclaimed.

At this Nami bit her bottom lip once again thinking about how sweet her captain is. Though she felt happy that he cared, she instantly felt like crying because she knew he didn't feel the same way she felt for him.

Luffy noticing this looked at her perplexed, "Nami what's wrong? Do you want me to get you some water?" He got out of his chair intent on leaving, though before he was about to leave the bedside, a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down at her once again confused "Nami I told you I was going to take care of you" trying to give a reassuring grin. He slipped his hand out of her grip and was heading for the door. When he left the room she felt her heart drop.

She was running out of time, she figured it was now or never. When he came back, he once again closed the door, and walked over to the bed. He gave her the glass, and she started drinking it. While she was drinking down the glass, she felt her heart pull again. Once she was done, he took the glass from her and got up again. He took a deep sigh whispering, "get some sleep I'll check up on you tomorrow …" he grabbed the hat laying on her stomach. He quickly made his way over to the door. He turned the knob, ready to pull it when he heard a sudden plea.

"WAIT!" She wailed with all her might.

Luffy looked at her with an eyebrow raised, his hand still on the door, "do you need anything else?" he asked motioning with his hand.

"Will you ... stay with me?" she begged turning her head away from him.

He released his grip on the door, "okay" he simply stated. He walked over to Chopper's desk putting the empty glass on it. Luffy started making his way over to his chair when his navigator's voice cut him off.

"Can you sit with me on the bed?" she beckoned sitting up, patting the unoccupied space next to her.

"Okay" Luffy replied unfazed by the situation. He wandered over to the spot she wanted him and sat down. The room was unnaturally cold, due to the storm the temperature dropped significantly. He looked over at his navigator seeing her shiver slightly. He reached an arm around her arm placing a hand on her stomach rubbing it. His other hand placed on her cheek rubbing it rhythmically to produce some heat.

Nami was trying to formulate a plan when Luffy moved his arm around her pulling her towards him. "Luffy …" she tried to stifle a scream but it came out as a low moan. He proceeded to move his hand's up and down her arms, careful as to not hurt her but fast enough to produce some heat.

When her heart couldn't take it anymore she moved her arms up and pushed him gently away.

Her heart was moving so fast she thought it was going to come out of her. She took a deep breath, when she closed her eyes ready to turn towards him, he was already moving his hands around her once again.

"Luffy stop it!" she begged tears stinging her eyes.

He paused. "I was trying to keep you warm" he tried to explain. "I'm sorry Nami please don't cry" he pleaded, when he realized it was futile he turned his head to the side. He was thinking about his the promise he made had made to Genzo years ago. _If you ever take her smile away ..._ he gulped, he had made a promise and was intent on keeping it.

He turned back towards her, he was trying not to make it worse "please Nami...stop crying" he grabbed her face gently removing her tears of her face with his thumb. She slowly turned away from him.

"Luffy…" she whispered looking at the ground, "I need to tell you something that is been on my mind for a while" her eyes slowly making their way locking onto the captain's ebony eyes. She brushed her arm against his, leaning her head against his shoulder. She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Luffy, I know you care for your nakama but do you know what love is?"

"Oh course I know what love is! I love all my nakama!" he stated with great pride.

"Baka" she playfully giggled taking her right hand and lightly hitting the back of his head. "No I meant do you know what love is? It's when you care about someone more than anybody else ..." she whispered nudging her head more into the crevice between his neck and his shoulder.

"Oh that" he burst out. He leaned his head more against her head, "why are you asking?"

She paused trying to find the right words. "Well love is something held between two people that care a great deal about each other" she took a deep sigh. She didn't know if this was going to work, but just being with him like this was heartwarming. She was talking to the idiotic captain about love, she rolled her eyes, _this is going to be a tough one_.

"Right!" he exclaimed, "Ace told me about the things people do when they are in love" he had a look of disgust on his face. "It doesn't sound very fun at all!" the innocent man proclaimed.

"Luffy?" he pulled away from her to see her better, she continued "why do you give me your hat?" he paused not sure as to how to respond.

"Well …" he looked like he was thinking really hard. "I think I do it, because I know you will keep it safe" he continued, "and every time I do it, I try to make you feel better, and my chest feels better". Continuing to ponder, "... it's like something in me tells me I have to, something in my stomach is telling me what to do" he concluded with a silent sigh.

At this her eyes shot open, this is all she needed. She closed her eyes thinking over if this is the right thing to do or not. She gulped, she slowly moved her head towards him. Her eyes were half fluttered, there lips were inches away, noses brushing against each other. It was now or never.

She leaned into him turning her head to the side, placing her soft lips against his. He gasped, immediately withdrawing from her. He jumping off the bed onto the ground. "NAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed still phased by what just happened. He tried to make it for the door, but she cut him off, he immediately tried to find to find another exit but he was immediately pinned to the ground. She was straddling him, holding both his arms above his head.

She whispered into his ear, a low tone that Luffy never heard before "I thought you were going to take care of me captain?" He gulped, he was completely petrified, he didn't know what to do. She leaned into him kissing him playfully on his cheeks then moving in onto his mouth. His eyes flung open, he was scared beyond his mind, he didn't want to do what Ace had told him. Nami had loosened her grip on his arms, he immediately took advantage prying them away from her throwing his hips to the side so she would get off of him. He got to his feet quickly, and ran for the door. He was turning the knob when he heard a troubling cry.

He put his head down, he didn't know what to think. His heart was racing like crazy, he cared for his navigator but he didn't know what was happening. He slowly took a deep breath and turned around slightly. His heart dropped. He found his beautiful navigator weeping on the ground in the same position that Luffy had thrown her off. Tears rolled down her delicate face, she was shaking all over her body from the shock of being rejected. The noise that came to Luffy's ears, made him ball his hands into fist. He knew what he had to do.

He made his way over to the navigator, his heart still racing as it did minutes ago. He got on his knees slowly moving his hands towards her.

At his touch she immediately recoiled pleading with him, "Just get away from me!" Just before she was about to get to her feet she was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," he begged, "I am going to make you feel better, I promised you I would". Before she could force her self out of his reach he did something totally unexpected. He pulled her legs towards him causing her to fall backwards. Lips pressed, he kept a hand behind her head easing her gently to the ground. He released his hold on her legs, moving his now free arm up and down her lower back. He pressed his lips more passionately towards hers demanding entrance. She complied stifling a moan from his tongue exploring the inner part of her lips. He gently stroked his tongue against hers, she instinctively pulled her tongue away but eventually fought back. Moving their tongues in a battle for dominance.

His tongue and his mouth felt like heaven. His arms moving up and down her back were causing her to moan at the soft touch. She gently put her arms up on his shoulders gasping for air. "Luffy why did you …" she was soon cut off by the young man's lips. He moved his free hands up and down her back causing her to moan into his mouth. _When did he learn how to kiss?_ she thought, even though the feeling was great she couldn't help but think that he may have done this before. She tried to shake the thought, but it only made her feel worse.

Luffy as if sensing her displeasure removed his lips from hers both panting heavily. Before she even opened her mouth Luffy was delicately kissing her neck, placing passionate kisses up and down her neck. She instantly threw her head back allowing him more access. She had lost it, "Luffy …" she moaned loudly, she no longer had her senses she was completely enthralled by his touch. He nibbled along her neck pecking and sucking in all the right places. She involuntarily took her arms and wrapped them around his back, bringing him closer to her.

"Nami you smell so good" at this she gasped blushing even more. While still leaving trails of kisses along her neck, he guided his hands up to the back of her hair. Gently moving his fingers through her orange locks, causing her to moan once again. "You smell like meat and tangerines!" the young man proclaimed in a low voice. At this her face could not be any redder.

'God he sounds so sexy right now' she thought moving her hands through his hair. She was trying to make sense of his scent too, it wasn't pleasant nor was it disgusting, it was a mix of musky meat and adventure, yeah it was just Luffy.

He stopped nibbling her neck and proceeded to kiss her soft pink lips once again. At this they started to roll onto their side, lips still locked she moved her hands around his waist pulling him in closer. Lust was in her eyes, she wanted him, and she wanted him now. They rolled again this time with Luffy on his back, she parted away from him still breathing hard She gently got away from his grip, pushing down on his shoulders. Thats when she felt a bulge under his pants. A wicked smile crossing her face. 'So the rubber boy does get turned on' devious thoughts went through her mind. "Luffy why don't we go to the bed?" the devious grin never leaving her face.

"Okay" he agreed getting up and sitting on the bed. Before he could even realize what was happening, she was on top of him lips locked. Their kisses became more and more desperate moving their legs around each other trying to get closer to one another. She broke the kiss pushing her hands on his shoulders, his head pressed against the wall. Luffy tried to open his mouth, but a finger was placed on his lips.

"Close your eyes" she ordered lust driven. He did as he was told, he tried as hard as he could to discern what she was doing, but to no avail. "You can open your eyes now" whispering into his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, but almost immediately they shot open. "NAMI WHY ARE YOU NAK-" his scream was cut off my her mouth against his, she put her hands around his back pressing her bare chest against his. He moaned in pleasure as the soft lumps rubbed against his hard chest. She rolled on to her side pulling Luffy on top of her.

He slowly pulled away from her embrace. He was now staring down at his half naked goddess navigator. He didn't know what to do at this point, so he just did what his instincts told him. He moved one of his hands down to one of her breast and gently cupped it. "Luffy ..." groaning at his touch. He figured he was doing a good job so he grabbed the other breast getting another louder moan. He then started to move them in small circular motions. She moaned even louder, placing her hands through his hair. He looked at the pink mounds between his fingers, curiosity got the best of him so he put his lips around one. She arched her back shrieking out his name "Luffy!" he continued he suck on the sensitive part until curiosity struck him again, wondering what her other breast tasted like. She continued to moan throwing her head back moving her frenzy fingers through his raven hair. "Luffy!" she continued to groan over and over again.

He stopped and looked up at her with a big grin "Nami your breast taste even better than meat!" he proclaimed still playing with her breast. She blushed a deep crimson red. Even though it was stupid compliment to her, it meant the world to her.

When she couldn't hold it in any longer, she finally gave off a long wail "Luffy!" screaming in ecstasy. When she finally snapped out of it she gently pushed him up away from her. Before she was about to get her way with him, she stifled another groan. "Luffy" she moaned with great pleasure.

"Why are you so wet Nami?" he questioned seductively. He moved away from her, moving his head between her legs. He moved his hands up to her hips, and carefully grabbing a hold of the top of her shorts. He slowly moved her shorts down her legs, torturing her with anticipation. When the shorts finally touched the floor, all that remained was a her thin white panties. He moved his hands up to it lightly touching it, stifling another moan.

The suspense was killing her, she quietly ordered him "Luffy hurry up and take it off!" He complied grinning, he caressed her legs taking his painstaking time getting to the light threading. With a devilish grin he slowly moved it down her legs until it hit the floor. He stood up taking in what was before him. His eyes widened, he had never seen anything so enticing in his life. His naked sweaty navigator with hers legs tightly clenched together. She finally widened her legs revealing her womanhood. Luffy went back down on his knees bringing up his hand and gently touched her flap with his finger. She immediately stifled a small moan. He had no idea what he was doing, so he once again let his instincts take control.

Luffy on first impulse gently spread the layers apart with his hands. He then moved his tip of his finger inside of her, causing Nami to moan loudly "Luffy!" He figured he was doing the right thing, so he started to wander around with his finger feeling her inner walls as well as the liquid substance he had felt before. She was moaning at his touch, grabbing the edges of the bed for support. She began moving her legs wrapping and unwrapping them around his head. Curiosity got the best of him, placing his mouth to the sensitive flaps. She bucked her hips yelling "Luffy!" while he continued to explore her caves. He especially liked this because he was searching through a place he had never been before. He moved his tongue around her insides until he heard his name. Hearing a very loud moan, "Luffy!" He grinned while still rubbing the same spot, _I guess Nami really gets a kick out of this!_

_Oh my god! How is he sooo good at this!_ Nami was barely able to think. She was still humping his head, responding to his tongues relentless search. She shuck her head trying to get the same thought she had in her mind before. She tried comforting herself thinking he must have heard what to do from Zoro. She continued to thrust her hips upward clenching and unclenching her legs until she yelled, "I am about to cum!"

_About to cum?_ he questioned to himself, he didn't know what it meant, and he didn't want to ask Nami. He continued to make diligent work of the spot that was making her go crazy. he did so until a fluid like substance entered his mouth. He took it all in looking up, gulping down the mysterious liquid. "Mmhh tastes so good! We should do this more often!" he laughed through his innocent antics. He then went back up to her face placing a soft simple kiss on her lips.

Once she finally got a hold of her senses and stopped breathing, she looked up to him batting her eyes. "Luffy you have taken such good care of me ... maybe I should take care of you" she begged, a new sinister grin making an appearance.

"No" he argued, "I told you I was going to take care of you" he whispered pecking her lips again.

Her face turned to a deep scowl, "you listen to me Luffy", her face quickly turning angry, "I am going to take care of you and thats final!" Before he could attest he was flipped onto his back Nami saddling his hips. She slowly got off him onto the floor, looking down at his pants. "It looks so hurt" the same devil grin coming back "I better take care of it". At this she quickly slipped his pants off, she was stunned 'I..' she was completely turned on by his manhood. "I wonder what it tastes like" she growled moving her hands towards the sensitive organ.

She gently touched it, immediately getting a reaction of the young man "Oi Nami!" She smiled, she had never seen one in her life, so she was determined to see everything there was to it. She gently wrapped her hand around the base of it once again making Luffy grunt. She then moved her hand upwards slowly stroking it towards the head. When she touched it, he immediately threw his hips forward in shock "Nami! That...feels so good". She smirked, moving her head above his erect member touching the sensitive spot with her tongue. "Nami!" he grunted thinking it was best feeling in the world. She then moved her lips down encapsulating the top of it with her mouth. "Naammmiiiii" he groaned, moving his hands behind her head moving his manhood more and more into her mouth. Once she reached as far as she could go she moved back up again sliding her tongue from the top of his head to the side of his shaft. He continued to groan thrusting upwards after each successive movement.

He hated this. It wasn't that he disliked what Nami was doing, he truly loved the feeling, though he hated the fact he felt powerless. He had gone limp by the navigator's hands and tongue, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He had fought many enemies, but Nami was by far the greatest of them all. He couldn't do a damn thing about it, he knew he was at her full mercy.

Nami sensed it too, enjoying every second of it. She would look up occasionally to find the captain with his eyes rolled back, mouth gaped grunting and moaning her name. Nami was the one in charge, he was a prisoner to her gentle touch. The future pirate king shackled to her servitude. She loved the power she had over him, slowly torturing him and his hopeless opposition.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he felt a strong rush come to his stomach making it almost impossible to contain. He finally threw his head back yelling "Nami!" Thrusting as far as he could into her throat, releasing what was stored inside him for the brief time period.

She moved her mouth away from his manhood and swallowed everything that was in her mouth, licking her lips in satisfaction, she moved up to him giving him a quick peck on the check.

He looked up to her awe struck, "that was so much fun!" He gleefully smiled giving her a quick peck on her lips.

She blushed again, she looked down at him anxiously "Luffy..." she whispered almost inaudibly. She looked down at him with a sigh, "you know how I was talking to you earlier, about what love is?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Yes", he replied hesitantly, he didn't know where she was going with this.

"Well to tell you the truth, I love you" she smiled burying her face into his chest. He looked down at her shocked, _she loves me! _before he was able to respond she looked at him with clear chocolate colored eyes, "I want you to take me".

Once again he was trying to make sense of it all, 'take me?' at this point he had no idea what was happening everything Ace had told him had vanished. He continued to look down at her, not a word was spoken.

"You promised ... earlier that you would take care of me" tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

"No Nami don't cry!" he begged, wrapping his arms tightly around her back. "I told you I was going to make you feel better right?" his grin uneasy, still not sure as to what she meant by 'take me'. He continued to kiss the top of her head, stroking her long orange hair.

_Maybe he doesn't ..._ she thought pessimistically, she was about to lose all hope, when she felt his strong arms wrap around her back. She felt everything he had: his warm embrace, his reassuring tight hold, and his heart that was pounding at the thought of hurting her. She cuddled more into his chest, feeling his concerned kisses and his careful hands moving through her hair.

She smiled into his chest feeling the tears fade away. Any man would have taken advantage of her in this state, but not Luffy. He had the purest heart, moving with her every step of the way. He never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do, they were equals. He would do anything to make her smile again. She took her head away from his chest looking up at his concerned eyes, _thats why I love him,_ a wide smile coming to her face.

He looked down at her with soft eyes, glad to see her smile come back. Lost in her eyes, he half realized her arms come around him pulling him towards her as she leaned to the side. She laid her head on the pillow of the bed, pushing him off of her. He looked down at her, he had no idea what to do. Luffy looked at her helplessly, puzzled by what to do next.

Seeing this she grinned bigger than she had ever grinned before. 'So maybe I am his first!' she prayed silently to herself. "Luffy have you ever done this before?" a sly smirk forming on her lips.

"Well ... no" he admitted. At this Nami sat up grinning wider in pure joy. She sat up, gently grabbing his manhood guiding it towards her, easing him into her. He felt the wet walls around around him tighten, as he slowly entered into her more and more.

Nami looked up to him blushing, "this is my first time so it is going to hurt" she informed him. She continued "no matter what happens you have to keep going okay?"

It took him a while to register what she wanted, he silently nodded in response. He continued to move deeper into her until suddenly he was blocked by what seemed like a wall. She immediately yelled in pain, Luffy looked at her worried, he didn't want to hurt her. He started to pull out of her when suddenly she yelled at him "trust me Luffy, just keep going!" He once again nodded. She continued to scream, the more Luffy heard it, the more he hated it. Why would he be doing something that was causing her so much pain? Suddenly the barrier snapped Nami screamed for one last time. Although it was painful, only pleasure remained.

He continued to go farther into her, the walls getting tighter and tighter around him. "I'll go at your pace" she whimpered, "I am doing this because I love you". He grunted in confirmation, slowly exiting her and gently easing back into her. They started to pick up the pace Nami yelling his name with each thrust, "Luffy!" They were moving as one, Luffy setting the pace, and Nami submitting to it. They continued to bond, back and forth until an idea popped into Luffy's head. He started moving his upper body towards her grabbing one of her breast and sucking on the other.

Nami was in complete bliss, moving along with the rhythm that he set, moaning and whimpering to his every thrust. When she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, she gently pulled Luffy's head towards her, locking him into a deep and passionate kiss. He continued to rock her back and forth playing with her breast until she moved her lips away from him, trying to catch her breath, "I am about to cum!" A thought quickly came to her mind thinking about the consequences, but she quickly shook it off. She loved him and she was willing to take his kids if that meant they could be together.

A similar build up was happening in him at the same time. He kept thrusting into her, until he felt the walls of her insides tighten around him and the same mysterious liquid pour over his manhood. The tightness of her walls were irresistible. He took one final thrust going as far as he could into her, releasing his seeds deep within her. They both laid there, tongues still locked for a good minute, until Luffy rolled onto his side.

He wrapped his arms around her, both grinning at each other. "Hey Nami" he chuckled.

She looked at him warmly "yes?" she answered.

"I need to tell you the truth" he stated. Looking her straight in the eyes, "every time I give you my hat, I am telling the world that you are my treasure and that no one can take you from me."

Nami looked at him absolutely stunned.

Luffy continued, "I was always afraid that you would never feel the same way, I never want to take away your freedom" he kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you" he admitted.

"Baka" she chided, contemplating whether or not to hit him, "I love you too" she hummed, kissing him on the lips.

At this the two fell asleep on in the infirmary bed, the sun slowly coming up in the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
